The present invention relates to casino table gaming, and more specifically pertains to a system for playing a roulette game including two pro-aggressive jackpots a major jackpot and a minor jackpot. Roulette, one of the oldest games in the history of gambling utilizes an at odds payout system coupled with an existing wheel and numbered layout corresponding to the roulette wheel that is standard to the industry
During the course of play, the players place their wagers (chips or tokens) on the betting layout located on the roulette table. The croupier or dealer (hereafter referred to as a dealer) spins the wheel to place the game in motion. At the same time the dealer spins the ball in the opposite direction. As the ball slows, it hits the frets located in the wheel head and then lands into a number that is associated with the table layout numbers. The dealer then settles the various wagers in accordance with the payouts, odds and predetermined rules.
In theory, the game should include more than the standard betting opportunity during the course of the game. Enhancing the play with Pro-Aggressive Jackpots would excite the player's interest and enjoyment with the option or winning a larger payout and involve them with more participation in the game of standard Roulette.
The Progressive Jackpot betting is known for casino wagering play. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,041 (Jones et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081 (Breeding) disclose methods for progressive jackpot gaming. Respectfully, both patents disclose that at the beginning of a hand dealt with cards, the player may make an additional wager. The acceptor starts the progressive betting as it would in a standard slot machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,810 issued to Martin G. Williams on Aug. 27, 1991 discloses a method and apparatus for playing a roulette game including a progressive jackpot. The apparatus includes a computer that is programmed to detect the occurrence in a game situation in which a payout of two separate jackpots could occur. A chip counter and sorter count the wagers placed on the roulette-like table layout and increments the two separate amounts based upon percentages of the layout wager amounts. If you will notice, the first jackpot is paid when the same number occurs or comes up three times in a row. The jackpot is then paid to the player who is playing with the color next to which that number is assigned to or to be paid. The first jackpot is paid when the same number occurs 3 times in a row, and is paid to the player who is playing with the color, which that number is permanently assigned or allocated. I.E. red=1, 6, 14 and 18; blue 2, 7, 15, 19; yellow=3, 89, 20, 30 etc. His second jackpot then immediately becomes available to be won and is won if the same number occurs on the next spin. If no one is playing the color when the numbers occurs, the jackpot is not won and the amount continues to be incremented. Because the chips are different colors, each player can only bet on a portion of the jackpot or game in order to win the progressive jackpot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,789 issued to Terry Allen Adams et. al. and assigned to Progressive Games Inc. of Ft. Lauderdale Fla. discloses an apparatus for playing a roulette game including a progressive jackpot. Each player is assigned a token or chip color at his or her position on the table. The player places the wager on the layout on the appropriate number indicia. A control system including an optical sensor head for detecting the speed and position of the ball in the roulette wheel as well as the number or revolutions of the wheel is used to display the winning number on a electronic sign. Then, after four different spins of the roulette wheel, and if the ball lands in the same pocket (or compartment) on the roulette wheel indicating the same number four spins in a row, the player would win the progressive jackpot. The color and position of the player determines who wins the progressive jackpot. The progressive jackpot even at present can only be won by catching the same winning number four times in a row.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,659 issued to Steven L. Bush et. al. and assigned to Las Vegas Gaming Inc. discloses a method using a roulette like table layout with added betting features for the progressive jackpot. In the various embodiments of the invention, bets may be placed on either the conventional roulette layout or the progressive betting layout. The two layouts are incorporated into the same betting surface on the existing table. It is preferred that the players be required to first wager in the conventional portion of the layout before wagering on the progressive phase of the layout or game. The player has the option of handing the dealer a chip or token and verbally indicating to the dealer to place the chip or token on the selected number on the progressive jackpot betting portion of the game. If the next spin of the wheel results in the wheel selecting the same progressive jackpot number as it did in the previous spin, a fixed cash payout may optionally be awarded to the player who bet on the number. The players have a choice in the progressive jackpot betting portion on the table layout. To win the progressive jackpot, the player still must wager a complicated jackpot layout and roulette game scheme.
U.S. Pat. No. ______ Issued to Reinhardt et. al. discloses a roulette game modified by electronic circuitry including a microprocessor that that determines which one set of numbered compartments, red or black receives a ball and displays the results via a lighted and marked roulette table. A microprocessor and sensors are used to receive information on which compartment received the ball. The device calculates the winning wagers and lights the corresponding spaces or indicia of the roulette table and informs the player of the results.